In the cloud environment, the importance of a tenant-unit performance management technique is increasing, and along therewith, the importance of a performance management technique of a storage configuring a tenant is increasing even further. On the other hand, along with the recent advancement of a storage virtualization technique, it has become possible for administrators without any specialized knowledge on storage to manage storage. In view of the above-described technical background, it has become important to provide a performance management technique of a virtual storage adopting the storage virtualization technique.
As an example of the performance management technique of a storage system, there is a technique for preventing performance influenced among applications, by enabling a user to set an occupied resource amount regarding respective physical resources (such as ports and caches) of the storage system. On the other hand, there are other techniques, such as a thin provisioning technique or a tiering technique as storage virtualization technique, where the storage system automatically determines the appropriate media for storing data, to thereby enable users without specialized knowledge to manage the storage system.